


Quando ti vesti di fretta fa attenzione a indossare gli abiti dal verso giusto.

by Frostales



Category: Gintama
Genre: Auguri Tsukky, F/M, Gintama merita più amore, Italiano | Italian, La gintsu merita più amore, Ma giuro che in questa fic sono solo la gioia., Perchè questi due sono la gioia, Tsukuyo merita più amore., e il dolore, getting togheter, gintsu, qualcuno arresti quel gorilla prima che ammazzi tutti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: L'amore è come un combattimento in cui non puoi affrontare il tuo avversario col palese intento di infilzarlo. E Tsukuyo era un'avversaria che avrebbe avuto timore di affrontare persino con un bokken in mano. Soprattutto da ubriaca.~Volevo scrivere una GinTsu da dedicare alla mia amica da tempo, mi è venuta l'ispirazione giusto oggi che è il compleanno di Tsukky e quindi eccola qui: una fic di compleanno, dedicata a Lalla u.u





	

Il Demone Bianco aprì gli occhi lentamente. Lo avvolgevano un tepore e una tranquillità che non ricordava di aver provato in lunghi anni. Nel silenzio delle prime ore del mattino si girò verso la finestra e vide il sole iniziare a sorgere appena oltre lo spiraglio rimasto aperto la notte scorsa. 

Il sole. 

Sorgere. 

Gintoki scattò a sedere lanciando letteralmente via la coperta dal suo lato del futon e si precipitò a recuperare i suoi vestiti sparsi per la stanza. I boxer con le fragole stampate, i pantaloni, la maglietta. Infilò tutto di corsa incurante dei capelli ancora più spettinati del solito, affettò il kimono, la cintura e il bokken e corse fuori dalla stanza indossando il resto solo a pochi passi dalla porta, quando recuperò anche i suoi stivali e scivolò fuori dalla porta d'ingresso cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. 

Se Shinpachi e Kagura lo avessero visto tornare di prima mattina gli avrebbero chiesto quantomeno dov'era stato, e non era sicuro di essere in grado di mentire con sufficiente convinzione. Dire che era stato ad ubriacarsi al pachinko non avrebbe retto. I ragazzi lo avevano visto tornare abbastanza volte ubriaco dal pachinko da riconoscere la differenza. 

Quindi sarebbe tornato presto, prima che Shinpachi arrivasse per iniziare a lavorare –lavorare, poi, chissà a cosa dato che non avevano clienti da giorni- e avrebbe fatto finta di essere rimasto a casa tutta la notte. Aveva assolutamente senso. Perfettamente senso. Infinitamente senso. 

"Buongiorno Gin-san!" 

"Bel coraggio che hai di tornare a casa a quest'ora, disgraziato." 

"Arf!" 

Shinpachi, Kagura e Sadaharu lo salutarono praticamente all'unisono nell'istante in cui varcò la soglia, senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dalla colazione, rendendo vani i suoi piani di fingere che non fosse successo nulla. 

Il sorriso sul volto di Shinpachi durò giusto il tempo che gli servì a rivolgere uno sguardo allegro al samurai. Poi il viso del ragazzo si pietrificò. Una crepa apparve sulla lente degli occhiali. Il ragazzo cominciò a balbettare qualcosa di insensato facendo a sua volta incuriosire Kagura che girandosi a guardarlo inclinò la testa, stupita. 

Cos'era successo ora? Cosa avevano visto? Aveva forse un gigantesco cartello attaccato sulla testa? I suoi capelli erano diventati lisci? Aveva la patta dei pantaloni aperta? 

Ma certo! La patta! Doveva essere quello! 

Abbassò lo sguardo per controllare e rimase immobile. Lentamente si stropicciò gli occhi, ma quello che aveva davanti agli occhi non cambiò. 

Invece del solito bianco del suo kimono, in nero. Invece dei decori azzurri, foglie d'acero arancioni. 

Nella fretta e al buio aveva preso il kimono di Tsukuyo, con buona pace della discrezione che aveva deciso di mantenere. 

Era un idiota. 

Fece per dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma venne interrotto da un paio di mani che con tutta la potenza di una ragazzina amanto appartenente a una razza nota per la sua forza fisica e natura bellicosa lo afferrarono per il colletto iniziando a scuoterlo con veemenza. 

"CHE COSA HAI FATTO A TSUKKY RAZZA DI PERVERTITO CHE NON SEI ALTRO?" Urlò Kagura, agitandolo da una parte e dall'altra prima di lasciarlo andare quando ormai schiumava dalla bocca e i suoi occhi assomigliavano a vortici di cupa disperazione quasi quanto quelli di Madao. 

"Kagura. Patsan. Non è come sembra." Iniziò a spiegare, una volta placato il trambusto e guadagnato un posto sul divano. 

Kagura aveva la faccia di una persona che stava per saltargli nuovamente al collo. Shinpachi aveva lo sguardo un po' vuoto di chi non vorrebbe assolutamente essere dove si trova in quel momento. 

"Ecco, vedete, ieri sera sono uscito per andare al pachinko..." Cominciò a blaterare, per poi andare avanti per dieci interminabili minuti accampando una scusa dopo l'altra al punto che nel suo racconto fecero la loro comparsa, nell'ordine, Kondo, un gruppo di travestiti, le navi del Kiheitai, un gatto posseduto dall'anima di Sakamoto, del ramen cotto male, un gruppo di supereroi della Barvel e il vecchio del parco. 

Durante il suo racconto Kagura, che si era avvicinata alla finestra, di colpo esclamò: 

"Guardate! Una processione di cortigiane!" E da quel momento in poi tutto quello che uscì dalla bocca di Gintoki furono parole sconnesse e insensate mentre cominciava visibilmente a sudare. 

Ovviamente Kagura non aveva visto alcuna processione di cortigiane, ma la trappola che aveva teso a Gin aveva funzionato alla perfezione. La ragazzina pensava che così l'avrebbe convinto a confessare i suoi vergognosi crimini, ma tra un balbettio e l'altro, nonché svariati tentativi di cambiare discorso, passata ora di pranzo il samurai non aveva ancora spiccicato una parola di cosa era successo per ritrovarsi con addosso il kimono di Tsukuyo. 

Gli occhi da pesce lesso costantemente girati verso la generica direzione di Yoshiwara, la costante disattenzione e il vago sorriso che appariva e spariva sulle labbra del samurai che fingeva di leggere Jump erano segnali troppo vaghi per essere colti da lei, ma non per lo sguardo attento di Shinpachi, che dopo qualche ora decise di convincere Kagura ad accompagnarlo a fare la spesa per garantire a Gin un minimo di pace. 

In verità, Gintoki non si accorse neanche di essere rimasto da solo in casa. Nella sua testa stava rivivendo da quella mattina gli eventi della sera precedente. 

Era il compleanno di Tsukuyo, e lui nonostante non avesse neanche trovato un regalo che gli sembrasse adatto si era comunque presentato a Yoshiwara per farle gli auguri, solo dopo aver camminato con estrema lentezza, aver cambiato idea sette volte ed essere tornato sui suoi passi. Poteva aver combattuto una guerra, vinto battaglie e scontri contro avversari terrificanti, eppure il solo pensiero di affrontare quella donna col rischio che ciò che provava per lei venisse alla luce lo terrorizzava molto di più. 

L'amore è come un combattimento in cui non puoi affrontare il tuo avversario col palese intento di infilzarlo. E Tsukuyo era un'avversaria che avrebbe avuto timore di affrontare persino con un bokken in mano. Soprattutto da ubriaca. 

Alla fine era arrivato a casa di Hinowa quando già Seita era andato a dormire, e l'ex cortigiana lo aveva invitato ad accomodarsi ed aspettare che Tsukuyo tornasse dalla pattuglia –sempre il dovere prima, anche il giorno del suo compleanno- per poi volatilizzarsi ad una velocità impressionante con un sorrisino saccente stampato in volto pochi minuti prima che la cortigiana shinigami in persona entrasse dalla stessa porta. 

Nel vederlo era arrossita, poi erano finiti a bisticciare come al solito finché lui non le aveva urlato in faccia che era passato per farle gli auguri, creando un imbarazzatissimo silenzio, seguito da lei che borbottava che non era necessario, seguito da un altro imbarazzatissimo silenzio. 

Sarebbe andato tutto come sempre, non era la prima notte che passavano a guardare il cielo stellato di Yoshiwara in silenzio semplicemente appoggiati alla ringhiera uno accanto all'altra, ma lei aveva proposto di andare a prendere un po' di sakè -qualcosa riguardo al ringraziarlo di essere passato- e si era mossa. Lui l'aveva fermata senza pensarci, afferrandola per la mano. Voleva dirle che non era necessario, di restare lì, e invece l'aveva fatta inciampare ed era riuscito a prenderla all'ultimo prima che impattasse col pavimento. 

A quel punto le cose cominciavano a farsi confuse. Non ricordava se avesse bisbigliato "Penso che ti bacerò" o se l'avesse semplicemente pensato prima di farlo, non ricordava dopo quanto tempo si erano chiusi la porta del balcone alle spalle per restare soli nel buio della stanza, né perché non si fosse deciso a farlo molto prima. 

Altri dettagli invece li ricordava alla perfezione. Il sapore di Tsukuyo, il modo in cui si stringeva a lui, il fruscio dei kimono che scivolavano sul tatami, il suono del campanello della porta... 

No. Un momento. Nessuno aveva suonato alla porta. Era il suo campanello che suonava in quel momento. 

Gintoki si tirò a sedere, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che non c'era nessun altro in casa, si alzò quindi sistemando il kimono –uno dei suoi, dato che si era degnato di cambiarsi- e strascicò i piedi fino all'ingresso. 

Spalancò la porta shoji con uno scatto. 

"Cosa c'è adesso?" Chiese, ma non riuscì a vedere chi avesse bussato perché nell'istante in cui aprì la porta qualcosa di soffice gli venne lasciato in faccia, per poi ricadergli tra le braccia. 

Riconobbe subito il suo kimono, e alzò gli occhi verso la persona ferma davanti a lui. 

"Sei un idiota." Nelle parole si Tsukuyo non c'era nessuna accusa, solo una banale constatazione. 

Lui non rispose subito, stupito dal vederla lì. 

"Non c'era bisogno che me lo riportassi." Rispose. In effetti aveva intenzione di tornare a prenderselo quanto prima. Semplicemente di tornare quanto prima, in verità. 

"Non c'era bisogno di scappare così." Tutto il coraggio della donna pareva essere scemato con la prima frase che aveva pronunciato, perché parlò abbassando la voce e incrociando le braccia sul petto. 

Quasi contagiato, anche lui si trovò a guardare altrove mentre quasi sussurrava la sua risposta. 

"Non volevo che nessuno sapesse che.... che noi..." 

"Ti da davvero così fastidio?" Non era un buon segno che lei lo guardasse dritto negli occhi ora. L'aveva forse ferita? 

L'aveva ferita. 

"Pensavo ne desse a te." Confessò, allungando una mano per posargliela sulla spalla. 

Lei non si scostò, ma continuò a fissarlo con sguardo intenso. 

"Sei un idiota." Dichiarò nuovamente. Quindi fece per girarsi e andare via, ma Gin non tolse la mano dalla sua spalla, tenendola ferma. 

Si avvicinò incurante della pietra fredda sotto i piedi nudi e si chinò su di lei, sbattendo la fronte contro la sua per poi restare immobile. 

"Questo idiota è tutto tuo, se lo vuoi." Confessò, e fu più facile di quanto avesse pensato la sera prima. Decisamente più facile di un duello. 

"Ci penserò." Rispose lei, cercando di restare impassibile e fallendo quando il sorriso più bello che Gintoki avesse mai visto le si dipinse in volto. 

L'avrebbe baciata di nuovo, lì sulla soglia di casa, ma apparentemente aveva dimenticato Sadaharu, che scelse proprio quel momento per azzannargli la testa.  

Decisamente, il kimono avrebbe dovuto andare a riprenderselo lui.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Amo Gintama alla follia. Amo questa coppia alla follia. Con un manga del genere le possibilità sono infinite, per questo per me non è mai facile scrivere qualcosa su di loro!  
> Oggi però l'ispirazione mi ha aiutato, e per fortuna ><  
> PS: I Supereroi della Barvel debutteranno con il loro primo volume "Dettagli che gli autori si inventano per caso sperando che non arrivi qualcuno a dire 'guarda che hai sbagliato a scrivere!' vol.1" dal prossimo mese. Tenete d'occhio le edicole o i ninja impertinenti si compreranno l'ultimo numero sotto il vostro naso!


End file.
